Rise
by CrazyPandaLuv
Summary: It's not always easy rising to the top. How desperate can you be? WARNING WARNNG: THESE ARE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS MOSTLY If you do not like o/c then leave NOW. If you do not like lemons LEAVE NOW. Thank you. :


Author: CrazyPandaLuv

Chapter: One; The Beginning.

A/N: This relates to Paradise Kiss and is inspired by ParaKiss. No, I will not upload this on FictionPress. So please don't recommend me too.

Title: Meeting.

(1) Daisuki - I like you

(2) Watashi mo aishiteru dayo - I love you too

* * *

The first time you fall in love, It changes you and no matter what you do, you can't go back to how you were before.

"This is the last picture!"

A guy was standing in front of the camera, as he was attracting very gorgeous, beautiful women. His posture seemed abnormally elegant and his smile was, indeed, very heartwarming. His long and half-sided slick-backed hair was a beautiful shade of red mixed with a tad bit of orange. His eyes was as green as the grass during the summer. In the broken down room, where the film set was, was filled with exhaustion and agony. Is seemed his aura and personality seemed to be the only source of light in the small buisness. He was modelling a pure white suit with a black collar and black tie covered his body along with a fedora hat, tilted to the left as he was holding it gently. A flash appeared and the camera man gathered his belongings.

"That's a wrap! Good job, everyone! Especially you, Ryuden."

Infront of the door was a poor-classed high school student. Although, her hair seemed as extravagent as ever, white and glittering under shining sun and her beautiful pigmented eyes, ice blue, almost as if they were white. She looked extremely pale but very calm. Her lips had a slight frown and smile to it, making you wonder if she is happy or sad. Everyone seemed to be scared- no. Rather frightened by her very existance in the room. She was holding a note-pad full of gorgeous, beautiful drawings of clothes and elegant jewelry blueprints. The male model gazed at her, seeing that she was just as she is when he first entered the room. Drawing and concentrating on whatever she was doing. It has been more then two hours he have been here, as his curiosity began to rise he began to walk towards her. As he was half way there, he was surprised by how the view of her changed. Her eye's was smiling at what she have been drawing for awhile now. A light, quiet laugh took place under her lips. The red-head had a light blush on his face. Unfortunately, He was stopped by a grasp on his right arm.

"What are you doing, Ryuden? Geez! Going up to a low-classed rank like that.. Come hang with us instead! We're going to go to karaoke!"

A blonde haired girl held him tightly as if he will escape from her grasp. She was very cute and rather small. Her eyes was a deep blue color and was enlarged with mascara. Her small, chibi-cute lips was glossed with a pale pink lipstick. She looked like a life-sized doll almost. Her eye's seemed to stare at what was her belonging in a very endless stare. Ryuden took a glance at the mysterious girl and sighed. He gave in and walked towards his friends. The blonde-haired girl glared back at the mysterious girl in envy and hatred.

"Ayake. Daisuki(1)."

Ayake, the blonde-haired girl was sitting on Ryuden's lap. She kissed his left cheek gently and stroking his other cheek with her hand. He didn't respond to her touch, more rather, he just sat there, sprunged and relaxed on the karaoke couch. She stopped her passion for him and her lips turned into a pout. He laughed, while sitting up and patted her head lightly thinking how adorable and cute she was. Her pout turned into a light fluster.

"You're cute, Ayake."

The girl's frown immediately turned into a smile. She hugged him tightly, making him sit back.

"Watashi mo aishiteru dayo!(2)"

The party of five all enjoyed the night with music filled in the small room and enjoyable drinks. They all headed home past midnight. Soon, the next morning came. Ryuden woke up in his bed with a small headache. Beside him was Ayake, naked and under the pure white sheets. He stroked her cheek gently as she was in a deep and comfortable sleep he chuckled and kissed her forehead. A phone call came from his phone as he got agitated and picked it up.

'It's Ryuden.'

'Ah-... Ano...' (Oh-... Um...)

A cute voice was heard through the phone. Ryuden had a heavy blush on his face, flustered and curious on who is on the other side of the call. Her voice was calm even though she was stuttering and was abnormally soft. His chest pounded by her lovely accented voice.

'I think the "Old-Man"... I think that is what he said... Um, Anyways... H-He said to come meet him in t-the office...'

'Oh, I see. Tell him I will be right there.'

*I had to figure out who that girl is.* Ryuden grabbed his red collared-shirt and his black blazer shrugging it on his shoulders. He put on a white tie and pulled up black suit pants with black polished shoes as he headed out the condo and into his black and red Dodge Viper. He speeded running through red lights and around cars, desperatly wanting to see that girl on the phone. As he quickly got there he parked quickly and walked hastily into the building. All the staff members whispered and fawned over his existence.

"Hey, you."

He looked at this girl with pink and blonde streaks. Her eye's was huge yet incredibly cute and her lips was small. Her cheeks were a bit chubby and had blush patch's on them. She looked as if she was an elementary student. Ryuden looked at her clothes seeing she was wearing lolita clothes and was carrying a box almost her size.

"Do you know where Takuya Hon is?"

She put down the box and grabbed his pinky finger leading him up the stairs. She opened the vintage grand door that was on the end of the hallway. Alot of busy and scattering people were around and yelling. Ryuden looked around and landed on the low-classed girl from yesterday, the pink-haired girl left as he stood there frozen in awe. She was getting pampered in make-up. Pink-red-white eye shadow, nude pink lips, pink rosy cheeks. Her dress was his new design, A red wedding dress. Strapless and pink, outlined with red roses here and there and white ribbons on the stomach where the skirt meets the corset. It was beautiful. It went with her white long, wavy-ish hair that was glistening and her icey blue eyes. Her hair had roses pinned throughout her hair and was brushed onto her right shoulder.

"What do you think about our new model for the new line?"

The Old-Man appeared cutting off his gaze. He was atleast 70 and bald, his hands were on his back to support his back and looked wise. He had on an apron and ragged clothes underneath and had stitches and needles pinned for emergency use.

"Is that girl the new model?"

"A fine young lady, isn't she? I found her always sitting by herself and drawing in the modelling room. She always caught my attention and I always wanted ask her to be a model for a new design for 2 years now. She lives by herself and left her family to become a fashion designer but all she ended up homeless and having to live in this building. Her name is Sayomi Hayasaka, the daughter of Paradise Kiss's president, Yukari Hayasaka."

Ryuden left and went towards Sayomi. The ojii-san(old-man) chuckled and went back on track.

"Hi, my name is Ryuden Koizumi. I am the designer of the dress you are wearing."

He grabbed her cold pale hand and kissed her pink and red ring. She pulled her hand away, grabbing it with her other hand and blushing. He chuckled at her cute stance and expression.

"M-My name is S-Sayomi Hayasaka.. I-It's nice to meet you.."

She bowed hesitantly. Ryuden lifted her chin up seeing a little bit of makeup was smeared on her cheek. He wiped it off with his thumb as the girls began to become envious as well as the males. The ojii-san seemed to have an idea and went up to ryuden, patting his back.

"How about you both do the photoshoot? I brought some suit's that Sayomi designed herself back in her hometown. You can wear those"

Sayomi stood up, surprised and nervous. Her voice was still as calm as ever and it was nearly impossible to take her seriously with her soft genuine voice.

"Y-You did what?! My d-design's are terrible and m-most of then still need work to do!"

Ryuden was taken back by how tall she was. It was almost surprising if she wasn't a model for her height. He patted her head gently, making her feel calm as she had a light blush on her cheek.

"I'll go through with it. Where are the suit's?"

Sayomi was forced into putting on the suit for Ryuden. He stared at her eye's and lip's she had that same smile she had back then. She fixed his tie and brushed off his shoulder with her hands and running her hand down his chest, making him sexually uncomfortable. She looked up at him, noticing how close she was as her face slowly turned red.

"G-Gomenasai! I was too focused on making the suit look right that I didn't give you.. enough.."

A pair of lips locked onto her's making her unable to move. She looked at his green eye's looking back at her's. It was indeed, her first kiss stolen by a guy who she does not know of. He pulled away. Sayomi wrapped her arms around his neck unthinkingly and kissed him more, closing her eyes and feeling their tongue's against each other. A gasp came across the room, as Ayake was standing there in tears. She quickly ran while Ryuden chased her leaving Sayomi all alone.

"Ayake.."


End file.
